The Spilt Laundry Soap Congruency
by roxy cartwright
Summary: Sheldon is looking for Penny. When he does find her, she is not in a very good state. Rated M for language.
1. Penny Does The Laundry

**A/N: My first all Big Bang Theory Fic! Reviews please!**

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters, blah blah blah. If you are reading this, then you watch the Big Bang Theory and already know that.**

Knock knock knock

"Penny?"

Knock knock knock

"Penny?"

Knock knock knock

"Penny?"

No answer.

"Penny! I can see your light on!"

Sheldon sighed. He went back to the apartment and grabbed her spare key.

"Penny, I'm coming in." He unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"Penny?"

The apartment was deserted. The physicist searched the house. Something was wrong. He noticed the surprising lack of clothes strewn across the furniture.

"Laundry room" Sheldon muttered.

He bounded down the stairs. He had to speak to Penny. Doctor Sheldon Cooper (and this is going to sound crazy, I know) was having relationship issues.

Sheldon skidded around the corner.

"PENNY!"

She was sprawled across the floor, her leg bent at an odd angle. A trickle of blood streaked her face out of a cut above her right eyebrow. Penny was unconscious.

Sheldon nearly slipped while running to her side. Someone had spilt laundry soap on the floor. That's probably what caused the accident.

He shook her.

"Come on Penny! Wake up!" Then he got an idea.

"Sorry about this Penny"

Sheldon smacked her across the face. She awoke with a jolt, pain stung her cheek.

"Ow! What the hell, Sheldon!" She snapped

"Penny! Language!" Sheldon countered

"Ow! Shit! Ow oh oh oh god. I think I broke my leg!"

"Well, obviously. I am no doctor, but legs are not supposed to be at that angle!"

"SHELDON! Just shut up and help me! Oh god…" Shouted Penny, panicking.

"I'll go get Leonard."

"No! Please not Leonard."

"Well, would you rather me go and get Wolowitz?"

"…

Go get Leonard! Hurry! Go like The Flash!" Penny said.

Sheldon was momentarily taken aback by super hero reference, but quickly remembered what he needed to do.

The physicist bolted up the stairs (Flash-like) and burst into the apartment.

"Leonard! Come quickly-" Then he saw the computer open in front of his roommate. Sheldon exited the apartment.

Knock knock knock

"Leonard and Priya?"

Knock knock knock

"Leonard and Priya?"

Knock knock knock

"Leonard and Priya?"

"What Sheldon?" shouted Leonard

"It's Penny!"

A muffled goodbye was exchanged and Leonard burst out of the apartment.

They both sprinted down the several flights of stairs. Sheldon stopped and knocked on the door frame.

Knock knock knock

"Pe-"

"Oh just get in here!" Leonard grabbed the front of his t shirt and yanked him inside.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Review and I will send a thank you PM!**


	2. Leonard Is Fidgeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and follows! Short chapter today, I will get a new one in ASAP. Hope you like it!**

Sheldon was uncomfortable. He was in a diseased hospital, probably teeming with infectious diseases around every corner, while Leonard sat next to him, fidgeting nervously.

"Sheldon Cooper? Leonard Hofstadter?" A nurse came out of the double doors separating them from Penny.

"The patient would like a word."

Leonard leapt out of his chair. Sheldon did too, but only because he would rather be anywhere but sitting in a hospital waiting room with germs mingling all around him.

They rushed into her small room. Penny had a few stitches above her right eyebrow, her leg was in a cast and elevated on a pillow, and she had an ice pack pressed to her forehead.

"Hi guys." She said weakly, smiling slightly at the sight of the two men.

"Penny, what happened?" Leonard asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She clearly was doing her laundry, slipped on the spilled laundry soap, and fell. You probably hit your head on the corner of the table when falling, causing your leg to bend under you and simultaneously getting a concussion." Sheldon stated, proud that he had solved the mystery.

"Well, I slipped, hit my head, and then I passed out." Said Penny simply. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you both for saving me. Sheldon, if you hadn't found me, I don't know what I would have done. And Leonard, if it weren't for your help, Sheldon would have never been able to carry me to the car alone or drive me to the hospital. You both talk about all of these superheroes with extraordinary powers, but real heroes don't need all of that. You are superheroes, to me. Thank you so much, for everything."

Leonard was teary eyed, and Sheldon felt nothing short of pride. He had saved the day.

**A/N: Did you like it? Short, but sweet. Write on!**


	3. Sheldon Doesn't Sing

**A/N: sorry I haven't had a new chapter in a while, I will be better about getting on. ; )**

Sheldon sat in the backseat. Penny was on the passenger side and Leonard was driving.

"Leonard?"

"What, Sheldon?" Leonard sighed.

"Why are we listening to this station? This song makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Oh come on Sheldon! Lighten up!" Penny blurted. She was drunk on the medicine they gave her at the hospital. "Sing with me Sheldon!

Starships were meant to flyyyyyyy

Hands up and touch the skyyyyyy

Lets do this one last tiiiiiiime

Can't stop, we're high as a-"

Sheldon moaned. It would be a long ride.

**A/N: The song was Starships, by Nicki Minaj. Keep calm and write on!**


	4. Priya Calls

**A/N: Hope you like the new chapter! Here it is.**

It was late. Sheldon heard voices from in the hall. It sounded like… Leonard? But Leonard is never up, and he certainly never yells in the hallway in his sleep. 'Maybe he is becoming a sleepwalker' Sheldon pondered as he slipped into his slippers and got out of bed. 'I might have to let him go.'

Sheldon listened at the door.

"No! It's not like that!" there was a pause. The person on the other line was talking.

"No.

…

Listen! I do love you! Penny and I are just friends!

…

I know we hang out a lot

…

Yes.

…  
Yes I know! But would you just listen to me for once in our relationship!? Sheldon saw her naked before I did!

…

It's a long story, she fell in her tub.

…

She's not getting hurt on purpose, how can someone get hurt on purpose?! You don't understand!

….

What do you mean, it's over? You're breaking up with me?

…

Fine! Leave me! See if I care!

…

Damn it."

Sheldon heard footsteps. He ran to the kitchen and started making tea. He wasn't sure, but his roommate sounded upset. When someone is upset, you bring them tea. It's not optional.

Leonard walked through the door. His eyes were red and he looked very tired. The physicist was startled at Sheldon's appearance. Sheldon handed his roommate the tea that he had made. Leonard mumbled a thank you and sat down on the couch. Sheldon sat next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Priya and I got in a fight. She thought I was cheating on her with Penny."

"Well, were you?" Sheldon asked

"No! Of course not. She left me. We're done. I can't believe it."

"I can. Only 10% of all long distance relationships successfully result in marriage." Sheldon countered.

"You're not helping!" Leonard stood up, loudly setting his mug down on the table "You never help! All you do is come up with some fact that ultimately makes me feel like crap! You always think about yourself, even when others are in greater pain then you are! Just… Just leave me alone!"

Leonard stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sheldon sighed, picking up Leonard's half full cup. It would be a very tense morning.

**A/N: You asked for it, so here it is! Priya went over the edge, and she took Leonard with her.**


End file.
